Nyarla
Nyarla (ニャラ) is the son of his father Azathoth and prince of the Entity of the Elder God, who live longer and outrank of all his siblings that he is the true Entity ruler once his father will be no more from his enteral ruler. Nyarla want power for his own glory and master of trickery on those human that he contain many forms, that's why they're called him God of Thousand Forms to trick any human on their mind to believe he is a surpume ruler of god. Nyarla ranks is the same ranks like his father including Da'at, Prime and Tempus including Son of Da'at as well. That's Nyarla is a Prince of Darkness and future leader of all Entity/Outer God. Nyarla is also said to be the 'Fourth Fallen' and as such is one of the predecessors of Erion. Nyarla is one of the main antagonists of Dragonball: Next Future. Personality and appearance: His appearance is like a human, but more like humanoid with void black eyes with red iris pupil and wear a pharaoh in complete black, that's why he call him the Black Pharaoh of Entity. He too fought in the Entity against those called Omni-king and yet according to him, he is one of the few beings who can actually rival the power of Olorun Nyarla power is close rank like his father, according to Tempus that Nyarla have the potentital to defeat Lucifer but he have no strength to deal with Da'at, Goku, Nazareth and Prime. He's power can easy defeat the Angels, God of Destructions and also he can outrank Loki, but thanks to Thor who can save him from his inferno power. And he can overwrote the Harmony Gods as well. According to him, he can actually beat many Saiyan including Vegeta's father ancestors who have no power against one of his most powerful ability - Dark Siphon, it's drain all power from all Saiyan's power to make him immortal and easily kill them all with unlimited power. But thanks to Prime and Da'at who can outrank him. Nyarla did survive the battle when the crack is fully healed when he along with his father and the others, quickly manage to escape before the crack healed. According to Da'at and the others that he'll be back, knowing that Nyarla is very dangerous and one of the most powerful Entity like his father and the most dangerous Elder God as well. Powers and Abilities As the Fourth Fallen, Nyarla is one of the most powerful beings of the 13 Multiverses, having power comparable to that of the Omni-Kings. Nyarla is said to be the most powerful Outer God, second only to that of his father Azathoth and can defeat any god that comes in his way, which includes that of Erion. His power level is about 1,250,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities * Absolute Strength: Nyarla is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of his physical blows. He is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with his punches. Nyarla's strength is comparable to that of Olorun. * Absolute Speed: Nyarla can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Nyarla can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. * Ultimate Invincibility: '''Nyarla is invincible in many different ways and activities physically and mentally making Olorun extremely unbeatable in many aspects. However, Olorun can be defeated by Goku. * '''Ultimate Indestructibility: Nyarla has no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses, giving him immunity to everything harmful, essentially making him nearly indestructible. However he still can be defeated by Goku. * Erasure Immunity: '''Nyarla cannot be erased from existence, is not affected by powers like Nonexistence and Nothingness Manipulation, and will continue existing even after all of existence has ended. But he can be erased by Goku. * '''Multiverse Destruction: Nyarla can destroy an entire multiverse and everything in it. * Multiverse Recreation: Nyarla can recreate the multiverse from its beginning state in any way they wish. He can reform the multiverse by inducing a new Big Bang Event altered according to their wishes and even recreate a multiverse that was originally destroyed. * Treachery Embodiment: Nyarla is the embodiment of treachery. He is only loyal to themselves or have other reasons use this power to get around and infiltrate enemy lines so he can destroy them from the inside. * Existential Manifestations: 'Nyarla can manifest through various aspects and personalities more in tune with the local circumstances due to being an entity that either lacks a specific form. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * '''Flight: '''The ability to fly with the use of ki. * '''Dimensional Space '- Nyarla can open portals to all types of universes and multiverses such as the past, present and future timelines. Physical-Based Techniques * '''Mastery of Self-Movement - Nyarla's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. * Energy Nullification '- Nyarla is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by canceling out their effects and turning them into nothing ** '''Mortal Ki-Immunity '- Like Beerus and Goku, Mortal ki has absolutely no effect on Nyarla. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Ki-Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. Nyarla's ki-blast is powerful enough to destroy an entire planet and even a universe. * Erase - The ability to destroy anything with twin charged blue balls of energy, this includes immortal beings. * Wrath of the God of Destruction - Nyarla holds out the index finger of his left hand and then fires a powerful yellow ki-blast from his fingertip. * Sphere of Destruction - Nyarla creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. Transformations True Ultra Instinct Nyarla achieved this form, after training with Lucifer and Azathoth. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Nyarla became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. Nyarla gains a complex silver and purple aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles His power level in this form is about 7,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Nyarla and Azathoth - Nyarla shares a really close relationship with his father Azathoth. Nyarla is extremely loyal towards his father and will do anything to protect him from his enemies. Nyarla and Erion - Nyarla and Erion seems to share a close friendship with each-other. Nyarla considers Erion to be the most powerful out of the Fallens and thus shows great respect towards him. Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Characters